


Reunited

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Mad to Be Normal (2017), Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Possessive Sex, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: After many months apart, Ronald Laing and Dr. Martin Whitly are finally together again.
Relationships: R.D. Laing/Martin Whitly
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Reunited

Martin sat on his bed inside his cell, thankful for once to be back at Claremont and away from the state prison he’d been inside of for months. He looked around the room and it was the same as it had been before, even better now that his idiot cellmate was gone. He heard footsteps approaching the door from the hallway but didn’t stand up right away. He was expecting Mr. David to come in and make sure he was restrained but he didn’t. The door unlocked and swung open. Ronald Laing strode into the room and Martin felt his heart stutter for a split second, the air leaving his lungs.

His lover stood behind the red line on the floor, wearing black jeans and a jacket over a button-down shirt that looked like silk. His hair was slicked back and his face was still the same as Martin remembered it. The full, red lips, the strong jaw, the high, perfect cheekbones, the dark, intelligent eyes that seemed to look right into Martin’s own soul. The older man sat on his bed in shock for several more seconds before he blinked and stood up slowly.

“Ronnie,” he said. “You-You’re here.”

“Of course I am,” Ronald replied in his deliciously rich accent. “As soon you called and told me you were coming back to Claremont I knew I had to see you.” He stepped even closer to the red line. “Did you miss me, Martin?”

“Of course I did,” Martin replied, standing up finally and coming to stand on the other side of the red line. “More than you know, Ronald.”

The younger man’s lips curled up into a slight smile. He held his hand out and Martin took it, feeling freed by the lack of restraints and the rattling of the cuffs. Ronald’s hand was warm and smooth in his. He turned it over and traced his fingertips along Ronald’s wrist, tracing the tendons and veins beneath the skin. Ronald licked his lips and flexed his long fingers. Martin pulled him across the line and into a desperate kiss. Both men groaned into the frenzied kiss. Martin’s hands traveled all over Ronald’s body, squeezing and groping while Ronald’s hands buried themselves in his wild curls, tugging and pulling.

Martin’s back hit the wall of the cell and he growled into their kiss. He spun them around and pinned Ronald against it, shoving his thigh between the younger man’s legs and cupping his ass through his jeans. Ronald wound one leg around Martin’s hip and gripped his shoulders tightly, tilting his head back with a moan as Martin kissed and bit along his throat. The older man licked a stripe up his lover’s neck to his ear, where he delivered a bite to the lobe, suckling the tender flesh gently between his teeth. Ronald’s fingers dug into his shoulders through his clothes.

“Martin, please,” he moaned. 

“Please what, Ronnie?” Martin purred into his lover’s ear, pressing his thigh more firmly against the bulge in Ronald’s jeans. “Use your words.”

Ronald whined, almost grinding against Martin’s thigh as the back of his head hit the wall with a dull thump. His eyes were wide and dark, his pupils a pool of darkness, obscuring his deep brown irises. Martin could feel his pulse under his lips as he kissed his lover’s neck again, his beard rasping against the sensitive flesh. 

“Fuck me, Martin,” Ronald pleaded. “Fuck me like you’ve wanted to all these months we’ve been apart.”

Martin growled against Ronald’s throat and kissed him again. Ronald’s lips were soft and he tasted like coffee and Scotch, his rich cologne intoxicating and wrapping around Martin’s senses like a thick fog. He pulled at Ronald’s leather jacket, pushing it off his shoulders, down his arms to the floor, then started with his shirt buttons. Even though they’d been apart for so long, Ronald’s body still reacted the same way it always did. As Martin unbuttoned his shirt, the muscles of his abdomen jumped beneath the older man’s fingers, his nipples already hard. 

Ronald moaned as Martin splayed his hands against his chest, stroking his nipples, letting his shirt fall to the floor. He reached for his belt but Martin slapped his hands away, his eyes darker than the night sky. He unbuckled Ronald’s belt and deftly undid the button and zipper on his jeans. Ronald’s cock tented his tight black boxers, a wet spot already forming on the fabric. Martin licked his lips and pulled the cloth down with Ronald’s jeans, letting the younger man kick them aside. Martin’s arousal spiked tenfold now that his lover was fully naked before him. He pulled Ronald’s naked body flush against his own, and his lover whimpered at the contrast of Martin’s clothing against his bare skin.

“Fuck, you are so gorgeous,” Martin growled as he kissed across Ronald’s lithe chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth.

Ronald gasped, fingers tangling in Martin’s curls. The older man gripped his lover’s ass in his hands, kneading and squeezing the firm flesh as he sucked on his other nipple. Ronald mewled as Martin spread his cheeks apart, exposing his hole. Ronald yelped as Martin suddenly turned him and pressed his front against the wall. The younger man whined, hands scrabbling for purchase on the wall as Martin pressed himself closer to his lover’s back, squeezing his ass and kissing the back of his neck.

“So tight back here again, Ronnie,” Martin purred into his ear. “Does that mean in all that time we were apart you never fucked anyone else?”

“Yes,” Ronald gasped. “I didn’t want anybody else, Dr. Whitly. Only you. Always.”

Martin growled in approval and nipped his lover’s ear. “Keep your hands on the wall.”

Ronald obeyed and spread his palms against the wall, turning his face a little so that his cheek was against it as well. Martin kissed down his lover’s smooth back, tasting his sweat, leaving bites in his wake and watching the muscles jump beneath the skin as he lowered himself to his knees. He kneaded Ronald’s ass cheeks possessively and spread them open again, his control nearly snapping at the sight of the tight, pink hole between them. Ronald whined, rutting his hips against the wall, his cock oozing precome. He all but yelled when he felt Martin’s warm, wet tongue licking across his hole with broad strokes. Martin’s nails dug crescents in Ronald’s ass cheeks as he spread his lover open, his tongue swirling and licking, making his lover make the most perfect noises. Martin’s beard was damp with salvia as he eased his tongue into Ronald’s hole, sucking along his rim. He heard Ronald’s fist hit the wall and a strangled cry fall from his lips.

“Please, Martin, fuck me,” Ronald begged. “I need you to! Please, Dr. Whitly!”

Martin hummed and pressed one last kiss and lick to Ronald’s hole before standing up. He pressed closer to Ronald’s back and kissed his ear. 

“Lube?” the older man whispered, biting the shell of his lover’s left ear.

“In my jacket pocket,” Ronald replied. “I would’ve prepared myself for you earlier, but I was in a rush to get here.”

“That’s alright, Ronnie,” Martin purred. “You know how I adore opening you up myself.”

He walked away a few feet and picked up Ronald’s jacket from the floor, finding a small bottle of lube in the right pocket. Martin’s cock was hard and aching, a wet spot forming on the front of his white Claremont pants. He returned to Ronald and flipped open the lube, drizzling some onto the fingers of one hand while tangling the other one in Ronald’s slick hair, making him bow his head. The younger man moaned as he felt Martin’s slick fingers stroking over his hole, one already easing its way inside. Ronald gasped and tried to raise his head, but Martin’s grip on his hair tightened and he whined.

“Stay just like that, my boy,” Martin ordered, scraping his teeth across Ronald’s shoulder blades as he added a second finger. “Let me open you up.”

Ronald whined again but held still. Martin added a third finger, curling them gently. Ronald keened and the sound went straight to Martin’s erection, making more precome bubble at the tip. He couldn’t wait any longer. Martin withdrew his fingers, petting Ronald’s back when he whined at the loss. The older man removed his clothes with haste, tossing them throughout the cell until he was naked, his cock arched against his belly. He used the remained lube to slick himself up, hissing slightly at the cold slickness on his skin.

“Turn around, Ronald,” Martin said.

Ronald obeyed and Martin almost came from just how debauched his lover already looked. His hair was messy, his lips swollen and red, bite mark lining his neck and forming a V down across his chest, his fair skin flushed pink. Ronald licked his lips when he faced Martin and the older man growled again. He pressed himself against Ronald and grabbed his ass, hoisting him up. Ronald wrapped his legs around Martin’s hips, hands tangling in his curls as his back scraped against the wall. A delicious shiver ran through Ronald at the strength beneath Martin’s cuddly exterior. 

“Oh, Martin,” Ronald purred. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too, Ronnie,” Martin replied, pressing his lips to his lover’s ear, the head of his cock brushing his hole.

They kissed as the older man’s cock breached his lover’s open hole, inch by inch until he fully sheathed in Ronald’s incredibly tight heat. It took all of Martin’s willpower not to come right there. A fiery possession streaked through Martin as his tongue explored Ronald’s mouth and he began thrusting. All those months in prison he’d been thinking about Ronald being with someone else, forgetting him. But here he was. Still Martin’s even after all that time apart. He was the other reason Martin got rid of his stupid cellmate. Martin growled into their kisses, thrusting harder, deeper, the angle letting him hit Ronald’s prostate dead-on.

“Yes, Martin, fuck,” Ronald mewled, tossing his head back. “God, how I’ve missed you and the way you fuck me.” His nails scratched against Martin’s scalp as he arched his back. “Fuck, just like that.”

He ran his fingers through Martin’s curls as they kissed, pulling on them, urging Martin to fuck him harder. Martin obliged, wrapping his arms around Ronald’s back, bringing him even closer. Ronald keened, a high, needy sound. Martin licked up his neck to his lips, nibbling the lower one.

“I’m close, Martin,” Ronald gasped. “God, fuck, I’m so bloody close! I’m gonna come, please, let me come.”

“Come for me, Ronnie,” Martin whispered into his lover’s ear. 

Ronald arched his back, nails leaving scratches across Martin’s back and shoulders. His cock spurted thick warm ropes of come between them, catching in the dark hairs on Ronald’s chest and even Martin’s beard. He gasped as his lover grew even tighter around him, squeezing him like a vise. Martin sank his teeth into the dip above Ronald’s collar bone, thrusting once, twice more before his orgasm crashed through him like a freight train. He emptied himself into Ronald’s warm channel, filling him with hot gushes of come, thrusting gently through the aftershocks until Ronald whimpered with sensitivity. He rested his head on Martin’s shoulder, panting and breathing heavily.

Martin held them still for a few moments before he carefully pulled out and lowered Ronald’s legs to the floor. His lover whined at the loss and melted against him, weak as a newborn horse. Martin guided them to his bed. It wasn’t really made to be shared by two grown men, but he arranged them so that Ronald was laying on him rather than the bed. Ronald laid his head on Martin’s heaving chest, nuzzling the scar there. Martin stroked Ronald’s hair with one hand and held Ronald’s other one, entwining their fingers on his belly. After a few minutes, they both caught their breath and Ronald hummed, resting his chin on Martin’s chest to look into his eyes.

“I never even touched myself,” he told Martin. “I wanted to, every night, but I knew it wouldn’t be the same as having you inside me.”

Martin grinned and stroked Ronald’s cheekbone with the backs of his fingers. Ronald leaned into the touch, making a warm feeling stir in Martin’s chest. 

“How long did you ask Mr. David to leave us?” he asked.

“A couple hours,” Ronald replied with a mischievous smile and a wink. “I figured we had some catching up to do.”

“We do,” Martin agreed. “But for now, perhaps we could just stay like this, for a bit?”

Ronald’s smile widened as his eyes softened. “Of course, Martin.”

He laid his head back down on Martin’s chest, over his heart. Martin resumed the slow stroking of his lover’s messy, sweaty hair, wondering if Ronald could hear the way his heart was beating, the way it only did when Ronald was around. Judging by the way Ronald kissed the skin there and closed his eyes, Martin knew he could.


End file.
